Lock and Key Reunited
by sakuracandy1205
Summary: Lock and key come together after 5 years and things happen... this story isn't for those kindergarten lovers, it's going to get intense along with the story.. So read it and start to get entwined in love and romance P.S. this is my first fanfiction, :D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **_**Shugo Chara! **_**Or any of the characters. All rights reserved to Peach-Pit.**

* * *

_Ring, ring...ring, ring..._

_ "_ Grr, why isn't she picking up?"

_Ring, ring...ring, ring..._

"*yawn*...eh...hel-?"

"AMU! Why the hell weren't you answering my phone?"

"I was sleepi-"

"Shut up, don't care. Get ready, I'm coming to pick you up in 5 min. and don't test my patience today."

"But-"

"Get ready idiot!"

"Y-yes!" -_-

Amu brushed her teeth, combed her hair, put on her favorite outfit- dark purple mini skirt, pink and maroon polka-dot shirt with a white sweater buttoned in the middle. She darted down the stairs while trying to put on her black flats. _Man, if I don't get ready in 5 min. I'm screwed._

"Amu-chan, going somewhere?" Mom approached Amu, a spatula in her hand. The smell of breakfast roamed the whole house. *Grumble_* So hungry right now..._

"Utau just called me, she's coming to pick me up. I don't know where though." Amu put on her other flat.

"And what about breakfast?"

"I'll eat it when I come back."

"Okay, have fun."

"Yeah. Bye." _Stupid Utau! I'm soooo hungry and this woman is threatening me to go god knows where. I swear if I don't do something about her, then my name isn't Amu!_

"AMUUU! COME OUT! I'M HERE!" _Sheesh! No need to tell the whole world. I'm so gonna get her today._

Amu walked outside and shut the door behind her. Utau was standing by the open car door. She was glowing today- she seemed to be glowing a little too much. This only happens when Ikuto's here, but that wasn't happening. That jerk ditched Amu 5 years ago to join an orchestra.

"Good Morning, Utau." Amu smiled hoping that Utau got into a good mood.

"Get inside."

"Snobby." Amu mumbled.

Amu crawled into Utau's car. Utau was smiling widely as she reading text messages in her phone. Amu looked at Utau in disbelief.

"Are they from Kukai?" Amu asked trying to take a glance at Utau's phone.

Utau gave Amu her famous death glare. Amu gulped. _Mission "Kill Utau" postponed due to villain's current mood._

Utau may seem like a pretty blonde girl, but she was no angel. Amu knows her secrets and when Utau gets mad, nobody can get her to calm down. Well, except for Ikuto.

"So any new songs you working on lately?" Amu asked excitedly trying to get a topic to talk on.

Utau continued to ignore Amu.

~~~~_Silence continues~~~~~_

"Planning on talking to me sometime soon and telling me where you are taking me?"

Amu looked out the window at all the shops and people walking around as they drove by. Today was Sunday- the day Amu relaxes and hangs out with her friends and here she was, practically kidnapped by her evil, idol friend.

"Driver, stop here." Utau put on her sunglasses.

The car slowing halted and Utau got out.

"Get out pinkie."_ She's so kind._

They stopped at the amusement park Ikuto first brought Amu 5 years ago. Easter bought this amusement park and saved it from being demolished. This place holds so many memories.

"Go to the merry-go-round, there's a surprise for you. I have to go for a live concert in 2 hours. Bye. And oh yeah no need to thank me."

"Umm...bye?" _A surprise? For me? It's not my birthday..._

Amu made her way through the amusement park. It was going under renovation so it was closed temporarily. She looked at the tea cup ride remembering that night with Ikuto. She giggled shaking her head. _Ikuto...come back...I miss you. _Tadase broke up with Amu long time ago because of school. He needed good grades and thought it would be best to break up with Amu. But Amu didn't mind. In fact, she was kinda happy. Amu loves Ikuto, but she didn't realize this when Ikuto left to join an orchestra. Then it became too late. _That jerk, couldn't he take me with him. He even loved me..._ Amu was now 17 years old and for the past 5 years, she missed Ikuto terribly.

Then she saw someone. Someone in a white shirt and black pants. Someone resting his arms against the metal fence facing the merry-go-round. That dark blue hair. It looks so familiar.

*Gasp* _IKUTO!_

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. I know it may sound a little bad but i'm trying my hardest to make this story sound better. Don't forget to review and comment and especially about any corrections I should make for this story. Thank you! :DD **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters. All rights reserved to Peach-Pit.**

* * *

"Ikuto!" Amu's phone beeped. It was a text from Utau.

_How did you like your surprise? Don't touch Ikuto anywhere, or else..._

Amu could feel Utau's murderous looks through the phone. Ikuto turned around once he heard someone call his name. There he stood, his hair swaying lightly in the wind. His gentle eyes looking upon Amu. She couldn't believe it. Ikuto was here. Tears began to form in Amu's eyes. Just once she wanted to see Ikuto and now there he was right in front of her. She walked a couple of steps further. It all felt like a dream to her. Her love, her prince- no, her stray cat had returned.

"Ikuto!" She charged for him practically pushing Ikuto back a couple of steps. She embraced him and filled the emptiness inside her. Ikuto put his arms around Amu rightfully accepting her hug. It was his warm, comforting scent she craved all these years for. In all, it was Ikuto she craved for. "Ikuto, you came back."

"Yeah. Hmm...seems like your chests grew." He pressed Amu's body tighter to his. "Did drinking milk every night actually help?" Amu was speechless.

"YOU PERVERT!" She let go of Ikuto pushing him. She wiped her tears away and smiled. Yep, her Ikuto was back. Amu was blushing. She was lost in his dreamy eyes that gave her an out-of-the-world feeling. His violet eyes gentle and soothing, she wished to stare at them forever.

*Grumble*

"Woah, what was that?" said Ikuto sarcastically.

"My stomach, you idiot! I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast because Utau came to pick me up." Ikuto smirked and placed his hand on the back of Amu's head jerking her closer to him.

'Don't worry, I brought you something." He took out a brown paper bag from behind. (Honestly, I don't understand how people hide stuff from behind their backs.) Amu took the bag and peeked inside.

"Taiyaki!...oh umm...it's okay, I don't need taiyaki." There it was, Amu's famous hot and spicy character.

*Grumble *

"Take it, you sound like a bear." Offfended she grabbed one taiyaki and handed the other one to Ikuto. They sat down on a bench and began to eat. Amu looked at Ikuto biting the tail-end of his taiyaki first. She giggled, _I guess some people never do change._

"Did you say something?" Ikuto was devouring his taiyaki relishing its taste.

Amu glanced at Ikuto. "Nothing, nothing at all. So Ikuto why are you in Japan?"

Ikuto looked up at Amu. He stretched out his arm across her shoulder. "Are you saying you don't want me to be here?" Amu choked. "My orchestra group came to perform here in Japan."

"Oh, so when are you leaving?" Amu crossed her fingers hoping he said, "Never, I'm staying just for you." They both finished their taiyaki and washed their hands in the bathrooms nearby.

"I don't know, but I do know I'm here for some time." He put his hand on Amu's cheek. "And since I'm here, I will make up for the time I couldn't spend with you."

Amu's eyes sparkled. Ikuto came closer to her. Amu couldn't stop blushing. She felt like she was going to burst in happiness. She hugged Ikuto. He struck his hand in her pink hair and hugged Amu back.

"You're so cute when you blush." Ikuto teased. This was the teasing she missed for the past 5 years.

"Shut up!"

Ikuto smirked and hugged Amu even tighter. "I love you Amu." He whispered into Amu's ears.

"I love you too, Ikuto."

* * *

**Hey guys! There's going to ****be more amuto moments in the next chapter! Don't forget to review and comment and tell me any corrections I can fix to make this story sound better! :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own _Shugo Chara! Or the characters. All rights reserved to Peach-Pit._**

* * *

Ikuto went over to the side to turn the lights on in the amusement park. "Utau said that the lights would be on for some time." Ikuto said as he studied Amu. _Same as before, just a little older and taller. _Amu noticed Ikuto had been staring at her for the past 5 minutes and showed no signs of averting his eyes. She started fidgeting. Ikuto snapped out of his reverie and realized he had just made Amu feel uncomfortable. Amu looked at Ikuto and then at the amusement park. This was just like that night five years ago. "Let's go." Ikuto grasped Amu's hand and headed towards the tea cup ride. They sat in the little tea cups with their legs folded against their chests.

"Remember when we first came here?" Amu said as she titled her head forward to fix her bangs.

"Yeah, I remember." Amu smiled, she remembered her victory against Ikuto in rock, paper, scissors_. _When Ikuto wasn't here, it was these memories she survived on.

They rode on each ride together. Amu never felt this happy before. The sun was about to set and there was one more ride they had to go on– the merry- go- round. This was the last ride she went on with Ikuto before he left and now this ride starting today would mark their journey together.

Ikuto helped Amu onto a horse and hauled himself onto the same horse. They sat inches away from each other, but Amu didn't mind. She placed both of her hands on the golden pole and closed her eyes to feel the nice rhythm of the merry- go- round as it swayed up and down. Amu twitched when she felt Ikuto placing his hand across her stomach and pushing her back, closer to him. Amu turned her head and gave Ikuto an evil look.

"What? I don't want you to fall like the last time." Ikuto said in his devilish voice. That struck Amu right in the back. _Back into Ikuto's flow, huh?_

Amu could feel Ikuto's warm body against hers. She prayed they were always like this together and nothing ever came between them.

The merry- go- round slowed down as the lights died. The whole park shut down and became dull and silent.

"Guess that's enough for today." Amu started to whine, she wanted to go on more rides. Ikuto looked at Amu. His precious treasure he would guard for the rest of his life. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

They strolled though the allies. As usual, Ikuto was taking Amu home his own alley cat way. "My stray alley cat." she mumbled under her breath. She shook her clearing all her thoughts when she noticed something. _Why does the ground feel narrower than usual?_ Amu slowly looked down afraid where she would find herself at the moment. Apparently, she was walking across a 2 inch wide fence that was 10 feet high. "Ahhhh!" Amu screamed as she tried to keep her balance on the fence, with one leg out. She was too unbalanced and wobbly. She swung her arms vigorously in front of her and behind her. Just before Amu could fall, Ikuto caught her. He smirked.

"Stupid." Another arrow just struck Amu.

"Easy for you to say, your shugo chara was Yoru!" She covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. "No I mean-."

"It's okay," Ikuto patted Amu's head. She knew how much Ikuto missed Yoru. Even she missed her 4 little shugo charas. It was visible that Ikuto was kinda hurt from what Amu just said.

"I'm s-sorry." Amu looked at the ground, her pink bangs covering her face.

Ikuto smiled and pulled Amu forward.

They continued walking and eventually reached Amu's house. They both stood by the gate. Amu stared at her house not wanting to go home.

"Hey Amu, are you free tomorrow?" Ikuto asked, his hands inside his pockets.

"Yeah, why?"

"K, I'll come pick you up at 9 tomorrow. Be ready."

"Huh?"

Ikuto started walking down the street. That was her Ikuto- strange and mysterious and selfless, not to forget perverted. Amu shook her head, opened the gate, and stepped inside.

* * *

**Hi guys! I know my story is a little crappy but it'll get better soon. I have many new things planned for the next chapter and expect a new twist in the story.**

**Don't forget to review! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own _Shugo Chara! Or the characters. All rights reserved to Peach-Pit._**

**Hi guys! In the previous chapter I said I would have a new twist in the story, so here it is! :DD Enjoy!**

* * *

Amu's alarm clock rang at 8 A.M. She had a date with Ikuto today. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. Amu put on her cutest outfit, shorts with a pink tank top and a short sleeved pale yellow cotton jacket on top. She adjusted her tank top and sprayed some perfume on. Amu walked downstairs and sat down on the breakfast table.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Aww, my cute baby is saying good morning." said Amu's dad.

Amu's dad was still the same dad from 5 years ago and the same dad who would go bonkers when any discussion on guys would come up. On the other hand, Amu's mom is happy when they talk about guys Amu and Ami like. It was proof that her daughters trust her. "My daughter looks so cute today!" Amu's dad said as he squiggled in his seat.

"You really think so? Thanks, I have a date with Ikuto today." Amu smiled as her dad's face fell.

"My baby has a date with a guy today? Daddy will not allow this! NOO!" He got up and went outside the house. Next thing you know, Amu's dad was running up and down the street with his hands up in the air screaming, " My baby is going on a date with a boy!"

Amu and Ami looked at their father confused whether their dad did not get enough sleep or if he was going through puberty and was experiencing mood swings. They thought it it'd be best to focus on the omelet in front of them.

At 8:45, Ikuto texted Amu to meet him at the aquarium. Amu said bye to everyone and tried to get her dad, who clung on to her leg, off as she got out of the house.

"Don't leave daddy!" Amu's dad starting to cry and roll around. It looked like he was the _stop, drop, and roll _ procedure we learned in kindergarten. -_- Amu sweat dropped.

Amu finally reached the aquarium and saw Ikuto. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with black pants that had a chain on the side.

"Good morning!" Amu was happy, she got another day to spend with Ikuto.

"Good morning. Let's go." Ikuto held Amu's hand and walked towards the shark tank. Amu gazed at the sharks with awe as they grabbed her attention. She didn't even realize that Ikuto wanted to move on to the next tank. He tugged on Amu's hand and pulled her away. Ikuto was pissed. At every tank they went to, Amu couldn't stop staring at the fish. Ikuto looked at the other couples snuggling into each others bodies and then at Amu who seemed more interested in the sea creatures than Ikuto himself.

Eventually, they walked through the whole aquarium. _Note to self: Never bring Amu to an aquarium ever again._ Amu didn't miss any of the marine animals, she even dragged Ikuto to see the dolphins perform even though the waiting time was an hour long. They were tired from walking around the aquarium and sat down on a bench under a cherry blossom tree. Amu placed her head Ikuto's shoulder and hugged his arm.

"Hey Ikuto, how come you never called me when you went away." She looked up at Ikuto, her eyes filled with questions for him.

"Because if I call you, then I would have to hear your annoying voice."

Amu let go of Ikuto angrily and started to walk away. Ikuto caught up with her and grabbed her hand. "Because I knew if I called you, I wouldn't be able to control myself and be forced to come back." Ikuto looked at the ground, his bangs covering his face. Amu was happy, this was the first time Ikuto gave a straight answer and not tried to ignore the question. Then again, she was testing him right now. Ikuto came forward and wrapped his arms around Amu. He dug his nose into her soft pink hair. The wind blew the petals from the cherry blossom tree everywhere and they were the centerpiece in the beautiful scenery. Amu turned around and kissed Ikuto on the cheek. As usual, he didn't blush but he did smile. "I love you Amu."

"I want ice cream." (Gee the perfect thing to say in this kind of atmosphere.)

Amu and Ikuto walked to an ice cream cart that was near the aquarium.

"Two chocolate ice cream." Ikuto took out his wallet and gave the ice cream man the money. Amu and Ikuto started to walk in the direction of Amu's home with ice cream cones in their hands. They talked about the time they were apart from each other. Soon Amu reached home. Ikuto placed his hand on Amu's shoulder. "I love you, Amu a lot and I'm sorry."

By the time Amu can sink in what Ikuto said and turn around, he disappeared. _Why did he say sorry?_

The next day Utau called, she had to see Amu immediately. Amu was told to meet her at the park where she and her friends usually hang out after school.

Amu sat down on the bench by the water fountain waiting for Utau. Amu saw someone coming in the corner of her eye. She turned in that direction.

"Hey Utau, what happened?" Utau was walking towards Amu with Kukai right behind her. She sat down next to Amu and looked at Kukai. He placed his hand on Utau's shoulder and gave a slight nod.

"Umm...this is from Ikuto." Utau said gently as she handed Amu a letter. Amu unfolded the letter and read:

_Dear Amu,_

_ I'm sorry but my orchestra finished their performance in Japan earlier than I expected. We will be going to Paris now and I'll be staying there for a month. I'll be back after a month, Amu, so wait for me until then. Then we will always be together, I promise. Don't forget me...I love you, Amu and I'm sorry._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Ikuto_

A teardrop fell where Ikuto signed his name in the perfect handwriting...

* * *

**Hi everyone, the twist has started now. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me any corrections I should make... :DDDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own _Shugo Chara!_ Or the characters. All rights reserved to Peach-Pit.**

* * *

Hi guys! We left off with Utau giving Amu a letter Ikuto wrote her, now to continue...

The pen ink smudged that part. _That bastard! He thinks he can love me then leave me and then come back? _Amu got up, she couldn't control her tears. _That Idiot! _She ran. Amu crumbled the letter in her hand and ran.

"Amu!" Utau and Kukai called behind her.

Amu cried all the way home. Amu's mom opened the door and saw her daughter standing at the door shedding tears.

"Amu-chan what happened?!" Amu's mom was drying her hands with a towel. Amu ignored the question and ran upstairs to her room and while running, she dropped Ikuto's letter on the stairs. Amu's mom picked up the letter and read it. "Oh." Amu's mom went to her daughter's room. "Amu-chan, dear, are you alright?" She became frozen seeing her beautiful daughter looking like a evil zombie smiling devilishly.

"Hehe. Nothing's wrong with me, see? I'm perfectly alright. Actually, never been better, yes sir!" Amu's mom knew Amu wasn't alright. She pampered her daughter's pink hair. "Mom! He ditched me again, mom. He went to Paris, how could he?" Amu put her head on her mother's lap.

"Amu do you know why we wear wedding rings on our third finger? It's because the veins in our ring finger is connected to our heart and by wearing the wedding ring you are entwined in eternal love. Go, Amu-chan, go bring your eternal love back...go..." Amu slowly lifted her head up and got up.

"Mom!" Amu hugged her mom tightly. "I love you mom."

The next day...

The Hinamori family was at the airport to drop off Amu.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, mom."

"Don't leave daddy!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Bye sis."

"Bye."

Amu gave hugs to everyone and turned around to walk to the security line.

"Amu-chan!" called a familiar voice. _Tadase-kun!_

"Tadase-kun! Everyone!" Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, Yaya,Tadase, Rikka, and Hikaru were all there standing right in front of Amu.

"We came to say good-bye to you, Amu." Rima said.

"Bring nii-san back Amu-chan." Tadase's eyes were soft.

"Tadase is right. Good luck Amu." Kukai smiled.

"Yaya doesn't like this serious atmosphere! Ready rima." Yaya and Rima did the famous bala-balance pose. Everyone started to laugh and the tight atmosphere loosened.

"You guys. Thank you." Everyone went into a group hug and Amu waved her last bye and left.

_The next day in Paris..._

"Hello, I have a room booked under Hinamori Amu."

"Yes, yes. Here you go mademoiselle. Your room number is 405." The receptionist gave Amu her room card and Amu took the elevator to the her room. She pushed the number '4' and the elevator went up.

"Room 4-0-5, 4...0...5- ah here it is." Amu slid the card into the monitor and opened the door. Amu put her bags by the side table and jumped onto the bed. "I finally reached Paris. Now to find Ikuto." Amu looked up at the beige ceiling. _Bastard!_ Amu got up and looked out the window at the beautiful view of Paris with the Eiffel Tower standing in the middle. _Tomorrow I'll start looking for Ikuto. No matter what I'll find him. _Amu took out a picture of her and Ikuto. _I'll find you for sure..._

* * *

**Hi guys! I got to type 3 chapters today! Please tell me if you guys like my story so far by reviewing... Thank youu! :DDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own _Shugo Chara! _Or the characters. All rights reserved to Peach-Pit.**

**_Hi guys! Ummm…. Thanks for reading my story and liking it. It takes me some time to upload chapters because I am on vacation and currently out of country, so I'll my very best to keep uploading…..and now continuing on with the story..._**

* * *

Amu was looking out the window with a picture of her and Ikuto held closely to her chest. _Man, that bastard is going to get it … _All of the sudden, a man with dark blue hair became a clearer figure in Amu's eyes as she snapped out of her reverie. He standing outside by the bus stand with a violin strapped to his back. _Ikuto! _Amu rushed outside of her room not caring that her pink hair was in a bun. _Ikuto….. _By the time Amu could be outside of the hotel, Ikuto already left. _Crap!_

"Excuse me, but did you see a blue-haired man about this tall with a violin behind him?" Amu asked leveling her hand to show the woman how tall Ikuto was. Amu's eyes showed desperation for Ikuto.

"Sorry, no." The woman in the magenta shirt and jeans shook her head and walked off.

Amu collapsed to her knees, her face in her palms. It was getting dark and here she was across from her hotel feeling defeated. Amu somehow regained her strength back and walked back to her room. Her face was sad and forlorn. At least she knew Ikuto was somewhere here…

_The next day..._

Amu woke up stretching her arms out to get rid of the night's laziness.

"The search for Ikuto will start from today and I have a feeling I'm definitely going to find him today." Amu's confidence was not something that would lose. She wanted Ikuto and she was going to get him today no matter what.

*_Knock knock*_

"Yes?"

"Breakfast, mademoiselle."

"Please wait a moment." Amu put on a robe and opened the door. A man in a suit came in with a cart full of food and left. Amu rubbed her hands together and said, "Bon appetite, Amu."

After breakfast Amu got ready and left the hotel to start searching for Ikuto. Eventually asking every person she saw, it became two weeks. Everyone said no making Amu lose hope a little by little. One evening, she thought of asking one more person about Ikuto and then call it a day.

"Bonjour monsieur." Amu titled her head a little showing respect.

"Bonjour."

"Umm…have you seen this person?" Amu showed the man the picture and pointed at Ikuto.

"Ummm...oh yes. I just saw him at that café over there. I just came from that café, when he walked in. You might still see him there." The man pointed at the café that was pretty close to the hotel Amu was staying at.

"Thank you. Thank you sooo much. Merci!" Amu ran as fast as she could almost knocking down an old lady to the ground. _I'm coming for you Ikuto._

Amu reached the café and looked the café worker closing the doors.

"I'm sorry to bother, but have you seen this man?" Amu showed him the picture to the man who was around 25. The worker nodded.

"Oh yes, he just came to eat a chocolate pastry." _Of course, chocolate…_

"Do you know which way he went?" Amu looked at the man who was trying hard to think.

"I'm sorry but no."

"It's okay. You have helped me quite a lot. Thank you and Good night!"

"Good night."

Amu waved the man good-bye and started strolling towards her hotel. _I was so close…._

Amu opened the glass doors of the 5 star hotel and saw Ikuto stepping into an elevator. She ran towards the elevator but the doors closed. She pressed the buttons next to elevator fiercely then banged on the closed elevator doors. _Ugh! _Amu walked over to the receptionist desk and said, "That man that just went into the elevators."

"Umm Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Yes, yes him! What room number is he in?"

"I'm sorry mademoiselle but for security reasons, we can't tell you his room number." The receptionist replied.

"You don't understand….I'm…I'm pregnant with his child! Yes pregnant and he left me you see. And I came to get him." Amu was happy to think of something that quick when she realized what she had just said, guilt and embarrassment covered her face.

"Oh..umm…I guess then I can tell you his room number then. It is room 505."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much you helped me."

"You're welcome mademoiselle, but please do rest and take care of yourself."

Amu said thanks again and went for the elevators. She pressed the button "5" and the elevator took her up. _I'm pregnant with his child. Dad will kill me if he ever heard that coming out of my mouth_. Amu shook her head laughing and the doors opened. "5-0-5….room 5,0,5…." and there it was in fine gold print, Room 505. Amu felt the numbers and knocked on the door...

* * *

**Well, how was this chapter? ;D And don't forget to review!I need your reviews and continued support to make my story better, thank you! (I have a surprise in the next chapter!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! i finally wrote chap.7! i said i have a little surprise planned for this chapter, and now here it is...btw all rights reserved to Peach-Pit, i do not own _Shugo Chara! _Or the characters...enjoy!**

* * *

Amu knocked on the door. She couldn't stop smiling; she was soon going to reunite with Ikuto again. Amu couldn't wait, excitement and happiness was bubbling inside her. _Ohhhh, Ikuto's going to be so surprised... _She held onto her cute baby pink side bag. Amu tapped her toes impatiently. _Geez...what's taking him so long? _Then it happened—the sound of the door unlocking from the inside. Amu's smile widened.

"I'm sorry for taking so long—Amu?" Ikuto's eyes widened. He was speechless as Amu continued to smile. She hugged Ikuto.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, ditching me like that again!"

Ikuto hugged Amu back tighter digging his face into her neck and kissing it.

"You're such a loser!"

Ikuto smiled.

"Ikuto? Who is it?" It was a female voice. Amu let go of Ikuto and moved her head slightly to her right to see who it was. It was a woman with long blonde hair but Amu couldn't see her face, because her back was facing Amu as the woman put the TV remote down on the coffee table. Then the mysterious woman turned facing Amu. Amu gasped, her face looked as if she saw a ghost. She started to back away from Ikuto shaking her head.

"No, no, this isn't possible! You can't do this- no!" Amu was heartbroken.

Ikuto looked behind him. "No Amu, listen. It's not what you think. Amu!"

Amu started to run as fast as she could not wanting to listen to what Ikuto had to say. Ikuto couldn't hold back. His girlfriend had a misunderstanding about him and he couldn't have that.

_ Why Ikuto...after everything you promised me...why? _Tears slid down Amu's cheeks. Then Ikuto caught up to Amu. He grabbed her hand and jerked her into him and hugged her. He pampered her pink hair as she cried into his purple t-shirt. "Just listen to me Amu, just once. Please." Amu shook her head and tried to get out of Ikuto's hold but he was too strong. He kissed the top of her head as he continued to pamper her hair. Ikuto slowly let go Amu but he grabbed her wrist before she could make a run for. He dragged her all the way to his room and shut the door behind him. Amu kept her head low; she couldn't look at Ikuto after what she just saw.

"Mom, I want to introduce you to someone. Meet Amu." Ikuto pushed Amu a little forward to his mother. _Mom? This is Ikuto's mother? _Amu gasped and looked at Ikuto. Her eyes told Ikuto how sorry she was.

"Oh Ikuto dear, she's as beautiful as you described her." Ikuto's mother kissed Amu's forehead, Amu showed a slight smile. She felt guilty for what thinking wrong of Ikuto.

Ikuto leaned a little toward Amu. "Hmm...seems like you still don't listen to people." Ikuto whispered smirking. Amu jerked a little and looked at the the ground blushing.

Ikuto, his mother, and Amu talked for a while and then it was time for good-byes.

"Good-bye Amu-chan. Do come tomorrow for breakfast."

"Yes okaa-san."

"Ikuto, go take her to her room. Good-bye."

Amu smiled and Ikuto held Amu's hand. They started walking to the elevator. Amu stopped walking. She looked at Ikuto's back and Ikuto turned and glanced at Amu. She fidgeted a little as if she wanted to tell Ikuto something.

Ikuto came forward to Amu and placed his hand on her cheek. Amu blushed.

"What happened, Amu?"

"N-nothing."

"Tell me."

"Seriously, it's nothing. Really."

"I'll kiss you in public if you don't tell me." Ikuto brought his face closer to Amu and brushed Amu's lips lightly. Amu couldn't stop blushing. Ikuto started laughing. "I'm serious tell me."

"I-I'm s-sorry. For everything, I'm sorry." Ikuto smiled and he took this opportunity to seal his lips with Amu's.

* * *

**How was it guys? Please review and tell me any corrections I should make! :DDD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! i'm super duper sorry, it's been like what, 3 months or something since I updated this story. I get soo much hw from school and I**

**legit have no time at all...it's fall break right now, so i'll try to write as many chaps I can to make up for the time...**

**So like usual, All rights reserved to Peach-Pit. I do not own _Shugo Chara! _or the characters...and now with the story...enjoy! :DD**

* * *

"Look mommy, they're_ kishing_!" Amu broke free from Ikuto's hold and started blushing. Ikuto smiled at the little blonde boy who was pointing at them.

"Shh! Don't say that, I'm so sorry. Let's go!" The mother pushed down the little boy's raised arm and hustled away into another hallway.

"And I was just starting to enjoy the kiss, too." Ikuto looked at Amu with a big frown.

"You're so mean! That little kid was adorable."

"What are you talking about? I'm cuter."

"Says who, you mom or Utau?" Amu smirked.

"Whatever. Wait." Ikuto came closer to Amu, his lips less than an inch away from Amu's. "So does that mean you didn't like my kiss?" Amu twitched as Ikuto's warm breath brushed upon her lips.

Amu couldn't stop blushing. She did enjoy Ikuto's kiss, but she couldn't say that knowing Ikuto's perverted kitty mind. Amu whacked Ikuto on the head. "We are getting late. Let's go." She grabbed Ikuto's hand and dragged him all the way to her room.

They finally reached Amu's room. She slid the card into the monitor and opened the door. Amu threw her bag on the bed and turned the lights on as Ikuto plopped onto the bed. "So which side of the bed do you want?" Ikuto said pointing to the left and right.

Amu gave Ikuto a questioning look. "What are you talking about? I'm getting the whole bed."

"Woah, then where do I sleep?"

"In your room." -_-

"But I wanna sleep here!" Ikuto showed his puppy dog eyes. (Please refer to Usui's puppy dog eyes from _Kaichou wa Maid-sama_. Thank you.)

"No! And leave, I want to take a shower." Ikuto got up, his evil smile warning Amu he was thinking something perverted again. Amu slowly took a couple steps back. _Oh no..._

Ikuto came forward and pinned Amu to the wall. Amu was blushing. He had a good grip on Amu's hands.

"Let go of me!" She tried get free but Ikuto was too strong. He came closer and closer until their bodies were touching. Amu gave up, there was no way she could get freed. Amu was pissed. "What do you want?"

"You."

"You already do." But before she can process what she just blurted out, Ikuto's lip was on her's. Amu was getting intoxicated by Ikuto's soft lips. Ikuto slowly let go of Amu's hands and placed his hands on her cheeks; his thumb gently caressing the smoothness of her cheeks. Sneaky little Ikuto slid his tongue into Amu's mouth and it soon became a battle for dominance.

After a while, Ikuto broke the kiss and looked at Amu who was blushing. He smirked and patted Amu on the head. Ikuto walked over to the window and stared out at the busy streets. Amu slowly wrapped her arms around Ikuto and rested her head against his back. He took her arms and brought her before him. He hugged her and kissed her neck breathing in her sweet scent.

"You're tickling me." said Amu as she hugged Ikuto tighter.

He let go of his girlfriend and whispered into her ear. "Already mine, huh?" Amu's eyes widened knowing something perverted just entered Ikuto's mind.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Amu protested.

"What way? I don't understand." Ikuto was acting innocent.

"You know what I mean, pervert." Amu was getting annoyed.

"Care to show it? I understand things better hands-on." And with that Ikuto carried Amu and placed her on the bed, bridal style. Amu screamed.

"Ikuto no!" And he got on top of Amu, his eyes fixed into Amu's golden eyes.

She was hypnotized by Ikuto's blue eyes. Ikuto got closer and kissed Amu. He kissed her neck and made his way up to her lips again. Amu felt her heart stop when he started feeling her body, his hands around her waist. Ikuto stopped and looked at Amu again. His eyes still hypnotized Amu."Do you want me to go on any further?" Amu nodded as she stared at Ikuto's mesmerizing eyes. Ikuto smirked. He got off of Amu and she sat up blushing.

Ikuto saw Amu looking at the ground, guilt flooded her eyes. He placed his warm hand on her cheek and kissed her one last time. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked over to the door and right when Ikuto was about to reach out for the doorknob, Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto again.

"I hate you, Ikuto. It was your fault for pushing me onto the bed like that." Ikuto smiled. He turned around and kissed Amu on the head. With that, he left.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I added a lot of amuto moments here and in the next chapter, there's going to be a surprise. ;)**

**Don't forget to review and I need criticism to make my writing better! See you next time. :DDD**

**-oh yeah, some of the parts were inspired by other fanfictions. (Just thought I should give credit to some people. :D)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! i'm sorry it takes me forever to update. Like i said in my last chap. i get too much hw and it's kinda hard for me to update, but i'll try my best!**

**so like usual, i don't own _Shugo Chara! _or any of the characters. _All rights reserved to Peach-Pit._**

**so on with the story!**

* * *

The birds were chirping as the sunlight reached into Amu's room shining upon her eyes. Amu slowly opened her eyes and smiled. _Another new day. Let's __make it the best!_ She thought. Amu sat up and stretched her arms out.

Amu got up and strolled into the bathroom. The sound of the bathtub echoed in the bathroom. Amu hummed one of her favorite songs, a violin piece Ikuto used to play (I remember Ikuto playing this piece in episode 100 when Ikuto was in Paris with Tsukasa.) The music gave her a sad but warm feeling. Amu turned the water off and got out. After a couple minutes she was wearing a white hoodie with black sleeves and a blue jeans skirt. She had red and white striped socks that went to mid thigh. Overall, she thought she looked cute. She put on her side bag and left. The pinkette walked towards Ikuto's room.

_Knock knock_ !

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled to the door. The door opened slightly but she didn't see Ikuto at the door. Amu pushed the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. And all of the sudden, she found herself pinned to the door. Her eyes widened. "Ikuto! Wear a shirt!" She started blushing and looked away.

Ikuto smirked as he leaned forward toward Amu. He kissed her head and then her lips. Amu couldn't stop blushing.

"Good morning, Amu- _koi." _Ikuto said with his deep, sexy voice.

"G-g-good m-morning, Ikuto." Amu stuttered, still looking away.

"Hm? Don't you mean Ikuto-_koi?"_ Ikuto smirked while playing with a lock of his girlfriend's hair.

"Let go of me you pervert!" Amu shouted as she tried pushing Ikuto away.

"Shh! Don't yell, you know I have sensitive ears like you. And beside my mom's taking a shower. If she heard screaming she'll come out." Ikuto sighed.

He let go of Amy and sat down on the bed. Amu didn't even realize that Ikuto's mother wasn't in the room or the sound of the shower in the bathroom. She walked over and sat on the bed next to Ikuto, putting her head on his arm. They sat there in silence for a while. Ikuto looked down at Amu and smiled. His most precious treasure. The pinkette slowly looked up and saw Ikuto smiling at her. She gave him a cute smile back and before she knew it he was kissing her. At first the kiss was a nice and sweet one but then Ikuto deepened it. He placed his hands on her soft, blushing cheeks and kissed her. Ikuto broke the kiss when he heard the bathroom door unlocking. He quickly picked up his white shirt that was on the bed and wore it.

Souko walked out wearing a beautiful black dress. Her blonde hair was a little dark in color because it was wet. She smiled when she saw Amu.

"Good morning, Amu-chan."

"Good morning, okaa-san." Amu walked over and hugged her. Ikuto's mom gently kissed Amu's forehead.

"Okay Ikuto. I am going to leave now and will be back by 5:30. So Amu what are you wearing tonight?"

"Wearing tonight?" Amu titled her head to the right innocently.

"Didn't Ikuto tell you? The concert. The orchestra Ikuto is part of will be playing tonight."

"Ikuto didn't tell me that." Amu turned and looked at Ikuto.

"Oh, I see. He should've told you last night; must have slipped his mind." Souko gave a mischievous smile to Ikuto as if she knew what the love birds were doing last night. Amu was clueless as Ikuto stood there expressionless like usual. "Okay so i'll head out. Amu get ready by 6 because the concert starts at 7:30. Ikuto will leave early for rehearsals so we will be going together." She wore a pearl necklace that was on the dressing table.

"Okay!" Amu said as she watched Ikuto's mother walk out the door. "So were you going to tell me that there was a concert tonight anytime soon."

"I was but-" Ikuto was cut-off when his phone rang. "Hello?... Yes, I remember...Okay… Hm... Okay, bye." Ikuto shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Dress rehearsals are at 2 so we should go buy you a dress."

"It's okay. I think I have a black dres-" Ikuto stopped Amu by kissing her.

"Let's go." Ikuto picked up the card to their room and while holding hands they walked out. It was a bright sunny day and the time read 11 AM.

They walked toward the cafe where the last time a man told her Ikuto came here.

"Uh Ikuto. I don't think cafes sell dresses." Amu said as she followed Ikuto inside.

"I know. I just want some cake."

Amu sweatdropped.

"Hello. What would you like sir?" asked the waiter.

"Slice of chocolate cake and-" Ikuto looked at Amu.

"Umm. I'll take a slice chocolate and strawberry cake. Thank you." The waiter nodded and left.

"Uhh Ikuto, we have should hurry. You have to go to rehearsals soon and dress shopping usually takes a while."

"There's a store next door that sells dresses. Why don't you head there and I'll get out cakes packed."

Amu smiled and they both got up. Amu walked out the cafe and Ikuto walked towards the counter.

"Sorry, would you pack our cakes instead. Thank you." The waiter smiled and went to go pack the cakes. The waiter came back with a bag.

"Here you go sir. That'll be 10 euros." (I don't know that actual prices of cakes in Paris...)

Ikuto took out his wallet and gave the man a 10 euro bill. The waitor handed Ikuto a receipt when his wallet fell from his grip.

Ikuto was about to pick up the wallet but some man next to him called out, "I got it."

The man picked up Ikuto's wallet and the picture that fell along with it. The stranger turned the photo around and his eyes widened. He looked at Ikuto then the picture and then back to Ikuto.

"Are you, by any chance, Aruto's son?" Ikuto was shocked. _How does this man know father?_

"Yes, but how do you know my father?" Ikuto asked still in shock.

The man motioned Ikuto to sit down at a table for two. The man introduced himself as Natsume, or Natsume-san for Ikuto.

"Aruto is my good friend and my roommate, too. At least 10 years ago I found him sitting on a bench late at night with wounds and bruises everywhere. I carried him to my apartment and he told me about himself. He always mentioned about you, his daughter Utau, and Souko-san. I never thought I would actually find you here."

Eventually, the two men got into a deep conversation.

"As far as I remember, father abandoned my family and me. Soon, mom was in the hospital and..." Ikuto continued on about his memories. "Is father still living with you." Ikuto asked as eyes reflected sadness and desperation.

The man smiled and nodded. They exchanged phone numbers.

"Call me when you want to see Aruto."

"Sure and don't tell father that we met or anything." Natsume-san smiled and left.

Ikuto sat at the table looking out the window; his chin in his palm. _I finally found you father...I finally found you..._

"What took you so long?" Amu was pissed. Her hands were placed on her hips as she looked at Ikuto furiously. She waited for Ikuto for at least 45 minutes in the sun.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ikuto said as he placed his hands up in defense. "I was caught up in something important."

"Something more important than your girlfriend standing out in the sun for like an hour?"

"Actually, 45 minutes." Ikuto corrected. When he saw his girlfriend's eyes narrow and heard a growl, he stepped back. "I found some information on father, that's why it took me a while." Ikuto confessed.

Amu's face slowly calmed down. She smiled and hugged Ikuto. "That's great, Ikuto!"

"I thought you were mad at me." Ikuto teased.

Amu let go of him. "I am. However, I'll let you pass because you were finding stuff about your father. Don't make me wait next time." There it was, her 'cool-and-spicy' character. Ikuto smiled and looked at the time in his phone. It read 1 PM.

Ikuto walked Amu to her room. Amu placed the bag with her new dress on the bed. Ikuto sat down on the little table and took out their cakes and two forks. They ate their cakes and Ikuto left for rehearsals.

_After the concert..._

Amu wandered around looking for Souko and Ikuto. _Grr! If only I paid attention._ She turned around for any sight of midnight blue or blonde hair. She couldn't find anything in the big crowd. Then she caught a glimpse of blue hair. Amu smiled as she ran in that direction.

"Thank goodness I found you." Amu said as she hugged what seemed as Ikuto's arm.

The man with the blue hair looked at Amu with a confused look. The pinkette quickly let go of the man and bowed down. "I'm sorry. I mistaken you for someone." She quickly ran out of the man's sight. Then she stopped. That man had midnight blue hair, just like Ikuto's, except the style was different. He was tall and had blue eyes. _Aruto-san?_ Amu turned around expecting who might be Aruto-san to be there. To her dismay, he wasn't. _Shit!_

"Amu!" She turned in the direction where she heard someone call her name. It was Ikuto standing by a black car. She walked in her boyfriend's direction and hugged him tightly.

"Ikuto. I think...I...saw your father." Amu muffled through Ikuto's suit.

Ikuto pulled Amu apart. "What do you mean?"

"I accidentally mistaken you for someone else, and that person was Aruto-san. I think." Amu said as she looked at Ikuto with sad eyes.

Ikuto's eyes widened. _So he came to see me perform._ Ikuto thought.

"Come on. We have to get home." Ikuto opened the door for Amu and he slid in right after her. Ikuto sneakily glided his hand into Amu's and squeezed it gently.

Ikuto gazed outside at the street lights and people walking.

_I'm coming to see you father. Tomorrow. I'm coming to get you...no matter what..._

* * *

**Soo? how was it? :DD i'm sorry if there's a lot of typos. there's a party in my house and it's kinda hard to concentrate. so just let me know about my mistakes. ****i thought in this chap i should add a little about ikuto's father. so yeah**

**please review! thank you *bows down***


End file.
